


Karasuno Music Shuffle

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Poly, Break Up, Canon Compliant, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Future Fic, Gen, Inspired by Music, Kid Fic, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Polyamory, Shuffle Challenge, Songfic, iPod Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 5: iPod ShuffleRules:1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, and then post them.Basically a collection of ficlets/drabbles featuring various Karasuno members.Chapter 1: OG Shuffle Challenge focused on Karasuno as a whole.Chapter 2: Red Velvet Shuffle Challenge focused on Karasuno First Years in a poly relationship.





	1. OG Shuffle Challenge; Karasuno-focused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the prompts I was super excited for this month and I'm _so_ glad I got to relieve my younger years doing a shuffle challenge. I swear I will single-handedly bring this meme back because it's so fun /)w(\
> 
> Enormous thank you to [Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt) for the excellent beta!! ♥

******Bed of Lies - Nicki Minaj ft. Skylar Grey**

Koushi turns over in bed, sheets shifting with his movement. His right nostril begins to unclog as he lies on his left side, and he sniffs, relieved that he can finally breathe through it again.

He closes his eyes, tears still leaking out despite the fact that he’s been crying for god knows how long now. His breath hitches, and he bites his lip, trying forget about the heaviness in his heart.

He thought that seeing Daichi in person would help things, would remind the both of them what they had started, why they had held on for so long.

He was wrong.

Daichi had looked away, unable to meet his eyes, mumbling a half-hearted apology before walking away.

Koushi didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye.

Hours later, stomach empty, body exhausted, face wrinkled with a mournful frown and sticky with tears, he wraps himself in his blanket and tries to go to sleep.

* * *

**Anybody Else - Orianthi**

Chikara looks up at the stage, gazing at the guitarist plucking a powerful succession of chords. The accompanying bass rhythm and drumbeat compels him to continue staring at the man strumming his heart away, sweat dripping down his temples.

The guitarist begins to sing, and Chikara gasps. He’s mesmerized by the way his voice carries a heaviness to every single word in the lyrics. Chikara wonders if his heart has been broken recently—how else can someone as stunning as him possibly sing with so much sorrow?

The man’s buzzcut, tattoos, and piercings don’t intimidate Chikara in the slightest. As he plays centre-stage, Chikara can only see the softness in his actions, hear the tenderness in his voice.

All too soon, the song ends and the next ballad begins. The members shuffle around, the lead vocalist taking centre-stage once more. Chikara lets out a whine without thought—he wants, _needs_ , to see that guitarist again. He needs to hear his voice once more.

* * *

**Paradise City - Guns N’ Roses**

Yuu and Ryuu are belting their hearts out to random songs shuffling on Ryuu’s phone, which is now playing an American rock song filled with hard vocals and an electric guitar. Surely, whatever the two of them are babbling are _not_  the song’s lyrics, but they don’t care, yell-singing the words anyway.

They dance around Ryuu’s room, using a ruler (Yuu) and a hairbrush (Ryuu) as their mics. In the background, Narita bangs his head to the beat, using two pencils to tap along. Kinoshita bops his head side-to-side, singing along with amused interest where he sits cross-legged on the bed.

“ _SO FAAAAAR AWAAAAAAY!_ ” they yell together into Ryuu’s hairbrush. Vaguely, Yuu wonders why Ryuu even has one—he certainly hasn’t needed it since he buzzed his hair off in their first year.

" _TAAAAKE! MEEEE! HOOOOOME!_ "

This is the scene that Ennoshita walks in on. The expression he wears is half amused, half annoyed, but overall exasperated.

Nothing unusual, when Yuu thinks about it.

“Chikara!” he yells over the music. “Join us!” Next to him, Ryuu continues to belt his beautiful heart out, singing into the hairbrush in earnest now.

Ennoshita shakes his head, walking over to Ryuu’s desk and cleaning up the abandoned homework placed on top.

At the undeniably epic guitar solo, Ennoshita turns around, whipping out a pencil to sing:

" _Oh, won’t you please take me home!_ "

Ryuu cries out in joy and Yuu bellows in celebration with him.

* * *

**Keijou Kioku Shisei No Pavaanu - Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge OST**

Kiyoko walks down the hall, on her way to the gym for club activities, when she hears a melancholic melody coming from the opposite direction. Compelled, she turns at the heel, slowly walking towards the source of the music.

She’s led to a music classroom, where a girl with choppy blonde hair sits alone at the piano. When she finishes the piece, her fingers lay silent atop the ivory keys.

* * *

**Love Robots - Noisy Freaks**

Tobio takes in the nightclub, shuffling his feet with crossed arms as he glares at everyone.

 _It’ll be fun!_  Hinata said. _You can take a break from volleyball for one night!_  he said.

As if Hinata has any right to talk. Both of them stay the longest after practice; they clean up the gym together late into the night when they physically cannot play anymore.

 _Whatever_ , he thinks, rolling his eyes.

The song blasting throughout the club has a funky beat, a digitized voice saying random one-liners that Tobio doesn’t understand. Somewhere in the middle of the sea of bodies bumping together is Hinata. Tobio convinces himself that he can spot his volleyball partner only because of his outrageously bright orange hair.

“Come join me!” he sees Hinata yell at him.

Tobio pointedly looks away, decidedly _not_  doing that.

* * *

**Going Down - Jake Chudnow**

Kei looks up above him, leaning back into his arms crossed behind his head. He stares curiously at the night sky, feeling the cool, dewy grass beneath him. His mom will be angry if he gets grass stains on his shirt again, though this time he wore his autumn vest, so hopefully the stains don’t set.

He begins to reflect on his day.

He knows what people say about him: that he’s unapproachable, kind of rude, quiet unless directly spoken to. That’s fine with him. He’s busy thinking about other things anyway, things that are _much_  cooler—like how dinosaurs lived on Earth billions of years ago, and how there are more stars in the sky than he can even begin to count, each with their own solar system and orbit.

People are dumb. Kei doesn’t care for them.

* * *

**Good Time - Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen**

Coach Ukai is the one to invite the team to his grandpa’s place. Apparently, the old coach owns a cabin beside a river that can help everyone cool off from the blistering summer heat. Not only does the team come along, but both managers and Saeko nee-san blessedly join in too. The coaches are also there, but that’s the last thing on Yuu’s mind.

Asahi-san accidentally drops his phone into the river after Daichi-san bumps into him, and he moans about how he has to buy another one _yet again_. Yuu laughs at him, a hand clapping his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Asahi-san!” he exclaims. “I’ll come with you to get a new one!” Asahi-san groans with defeat.

The rest of day passes filled with laughter, cannon balls, and sliced watermelon.

* * *

**Barcelona - Ed Sheeran**

Suga gets pulled into the crowd. He’s rushed in with a throng of people who have been (unwillingly) volunteered into joining the flamenco dancers gathering in the middle of the plaza. Daichi can’t do much but gaze after Suga’s back, head thrown back in laughter.

One of the female dancers takes his hand, and the two begin to dance together. Suga is a horrible partner, definitely born with two left feet as far as Daichi’s concerned, but the wide smile on Suga’s face is unmistakable. Daichi grins.

When the song ends, Suga returns to him, eyes sparkling bright under the Spanish moonlight.

* * *

**Coffee - Yuna**

Kiyoko tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, pen scratching her notebook.

_But if we do these practices instead of those, then we’ll also have time for weight training..._

She marks this down in her notes, frowning at her messy scrawl. She wishes her writing were much neater, like Hitoka-chan’s.

She hears the seat in front of her drag against the floor, and she looks up to see Hitoka-chan taking a seat, setting down two coffee cups on the table. Kiyoko flashes a smile at her kouhai. Hitoka grins back.

* * *

**Pride (In the Name of Love) - U2**

Shouyou whoops, a bright peel of laughter escaping his lips as he cups Tobio’s chin with his hands. Tobio holds onto Shouyou’s knees tightly, a small smile appearing on his own face.

Around them, the Tokyo Pride Parade is in full swing, rainbow confetti scattering in the air like colourful snowflakes. Like him and Shouyou, many people have someone perched on their shoulders, and together, they all scream in rejoice.

“You okay down there, Tobio?” Shouyou eventually asks, leaning forward just enough for Tobio to meet his gaze when he looks up. His boyfriend’s eyes are alight with happiness and Tobio can’t help but grin up at him.

“I’m just fine,” he promises.

Because, really, how can he not be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On _Good Time_ : Directly inspired by [this art](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chapter_220.png).  
> On _Pride_ : Listen, I know this song is supposed to be about Civil Rights leaders MLK Jr. and Malcom X, but you cannot tell me that the lyrics "Free at last, they took your life / They could not take your pride" isn't perfect for a queer manifesto, js. Also the song is literally called _Pride_ lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3


	2. Red Velvet Shuffle Challenge; First Year-focused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different rules this time around!
> 
> Rules:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. ~~Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.~~ Click the [Red Velvet Mix on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_CFBjAyPWE&list=RDEMK_G5MH5gqHCt0QkBaUH7jQ&start_radio=1) and let whatever happen, happen.  
> 3\. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, and then post them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these focus on the Karasuno First Years, who in my head are in a poly relationship with each other lol. Each song title is linked to the YouTube video that played when I was writing. Thank you once again to [Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt) for beta and sweet comments!! ♥♥

**[Bad Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_CFBjAyPWE) **

Hitoka takes a deep breath, pointing the gun dead straight in front of her.

“ _Sayonara_ ,” she whispers, and pulls the trigger.

“ _CUT!_ ” Ennoshita yells, and everyone breaks scene.

Hitoka breathes a sigh of relief, a hand coming to her chest. She wipes her forehead with the back of her wrist, looking up to see Shimizu-senpai offering a water bottle. Hitoka swaps her gun prop for the drink.

“That was great, Hitoka-chan!” she says with a soft smile. Her words seem genuine, and Hitoka blushes at the praise.

“Thank you!” She fidgets, fingers tapping on the bottle. “I was really nervous about Ennoshita-san assigning one of the _Crow’s Angels_  to me,” she confesses. “I didn’t think I could be a-a—” she stutters, grasping for words— “a _badass_  like you or Saeko-san.”

Shimizu furrows her brows. “Oh, goodness, not me.” She waves a hand, brushing off the possibility. “Saeko nee-san, maybe, but not me.”

Hitoka looks at the way the black fabric of Shimizu’s jumpsuit clings to her body, how she certainly _looks_  every bit of a badass in her high heels and perfect make up.

* * *

**[Wish Tree](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e06jIsz8yak) **

Tadashi walks down snowy streets, feet shuffling with every block. His boots are probably getting scuffed at the toes, which Hitoka will admonish him for, but he doesn’t really mind.

Around him, downtown Tokyo easily welcomes the Christmas season with sleigh bells, sparkly decorations, and carollers dotting every street corner.

He looks up when snowflakes begin to fall gracefully from the dark night sky. A few flurries stick to his eyelashes. He brushes them away with a gloved finger, blinking away the moisture. Someone bumps into his side, and when he looks up, he sees a young couple laughing together, caught up in their own world.

Tadashi hunches his shoulders over, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 _I wonder how Tsukki is doing_ , he thinks, thinking of his childhood friend. _I hope he’s enjoying himself._

* * *

**[Dumb Dumb (Japanese Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPmjJQQKKko) **

It’s infuriating, really, how stupid Tobio feels.

Tsukishima is the most annoying person he knows. He might be even more annoying than Shouyou, which is terrifying on a whole different level.

Tsukishima makes him feel exceptionally stupid. He cannot go a day without provoking him somehow, and he _literally_  looks down on him with every centimetre he has over Tobio.

Which is why Tobio is beyond frustrated with himself over his obviously growing crush. It’s the same way he felt— _feels_ —about Shouyou, about Hitoka. He doesn’t know how he got into this ridiculous position, liking _another_  one of his teammates.

“Oi, Your Highness,” Tsukishima calls after him, and Tobio’s heart flutters at Tsukishima’s voice. He hates this _so_  much.

He takes a breath, looking over his shoulder to meet Tsukishima’s gaze. When their eyes meet, he can’t find any words to reply, somehow dumbstruck at how stupidly attractive Tsukishima looks when the light outside envelops him in a soft halo.

“ _Fine,_ ” he snaps, pulling Tobio out of his thoughts, “don’t talk to me, but practice starts in five.” He leaves with the club door slamming shut behind him.

Tobio drops his head.

He doesn’t know how he’ll survive this.

* * *

**[One of These Nights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOekBPJTBJg) **

Tadashi makes his way towards the apartment he shares with Hitoka and Shouyou, lights illuminating the suburban street with a yellow glow. His coat is still wet with the flurries that began falling before he dived into the subway, and he sighs into his lapel, realizing he has to get it dry-cleaned now.

This time last year, he had an arm looped around Tsukki’s, and they laughed about their plans for the holiday season. Tonight, Tadashi walks home alone, heart heavy with longing.

When he reaches his building, he stops. He looks up at the high-rise with sadness. He thought he’d be over this part by now.

Perhaps another night.

* * *

**[Hit That Drum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9w02c8tgLMI) **

Taiko drums pound a rhythmic beat around them, the cheers of Saeko’s team hollering their support.

Tadashi slams the volleyball onto the floor three times. He takes a deep breath, eyes narrowing at the exact space he wants the ball to go.

 _Visualize it_ , he hears Shimada say in his head. _It will help focus your aim._

He throws the ball up, legs moving with a practiced run-up after hours upon hours upon hours of training. The ball hits the meat of his hand with a satisfying _THWACK!_  and his body instinctively moves into a receiving position on the court. He watches as it floats above the net before dropping exactly where he planned.

Their opponent’s libero dives onto the floor, fingers stopping short where the ball lands inside the paint.

The drums around him echo throughout the stadium.

* * *

**[With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxEfvH2qVG8) **

Hitoka yells the lyrics as loud as her lungs allow, fingers gently threaded in Tadashi’s hair. Tadashi adjusts her position where she sits on his shoulders, and her hands automatically grasp his head, still yelling with the music. The idols on stage dance on, hands waving with the choreography, and she mimics the movement with her own free hand.

Bright lights point centre stage on the group’s leader, and they end the dance in a beautiful pose. Hitoka screams, clapping her hands in hard applause.

* * *

**[Halo (Beyonce cover by Wendy)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Q8vdSKaI80) **

Hitoka clutches the broomstick, singing along to the music in the background. Her English isn’t perfect, and she’s sure she sounds like a fool trying to sing along with some foreign pop song, but she’s enjoying everything too much to stop.

Kageyama and Hinata apparently challenge each other with a battle to see who can do a better air guitar solo. She looks at her side where Yamaguchi continues to strum invisible bass strings to the song’s rhythm. Behind him, Tsukishima has started to tap with the beat using two dusters he found.

Hitoka belts her little heart out, completely carefree for once. Her voice soars with the music, and she snaps her fingers to the rhythm. She giggles at Yamaguchi banging his head— _hard_ —when the beat drops. In her periphery, she catches Tsukishima’s lips breaking into a smirk.

She sings the last of the lyrics, her voice echoing into the room.

* * *

**[Candy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lgah8cnz5B0) **

The lollipop is sweet on Kei’s tongue, the artificial watermelon flavour so tangy it’s almost sour. He looks out the corner of his eyes where his partners sit next to him with matching lollipop sticks in between their lips.

“Thanks for sharing these, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi says around the candy in his mouth. Kei shrugs, hoping that the blush on his ears isn’t noticeable.

“Aw,” Hinata whines, “I still wanted the orange flavour...”

“Trade?” Kageyama says, offering a spit-slick lollipop towards him. Kei winces when they switch candies, sticking the treat in their mouths without hesitation.

“That’s gross,” he says.

Yachi rolls her eyes, crawling over to take a seat in Kei’s lap before popping both the lollipops out of their mouths. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him soundly, tongue curling around his. He can taste her cherry flavoured lollipop when he licks into her mouth.

“It can’t be any different than doing that,” she teases, grinning down at him when they break for air.

* * *

**[Peek-A-Boo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uJf2IT2Zh8) **

Kei doesn’t recall whose idea this was, but he’s going to kill them once he remembers.

Not even Yachi will be safe when he does.

He growls, running down the corridor, stopping to catch his breath once he turns the corner. Once he knows he’s safe, he carefully peers over the wall, looking down the dimly lit hallway with its flickering lightbulbs. Cobwebs cover every inch of the decorations, the old wooden floors creaking with every movement.

He doesn’t see them, but he can hear Yamaguchi and Hinata’s laughter down the corridor, their voices growing closer. Kei sighs, heaving another breath before sprinting away.

Why in the world did he agree to play hide-and-seek in this stupid haunted house?

* * *

**[Blue Lemonade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bH5rlpk70Ro) **

Hitoka looks down at the hand softly grasping hers, eyes moving up his side to meet a narrowed gaze meeting hers.

She blushes and immediately turns away. Kei’s fingers tighten its hold.

“Look,” he says in that flat voice of his, “there’s a juice stand there.” She looks up to follow his finger pointing towards what is indeed a juice stand. She looks back at him when he asks, “Do you want something?”

“S-sure.”

She takes a seat on a bench nearby, heart thumping at the way Kei insisted he pay for their drinks. He left with a kiss to the top of her head, and it takes Hitoka everything in her not to bury her face in her hands.

When Kei returns, he holds two drinks, condensation dripping down the sides of the plastic cups.

* * *

**[Red Dress](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbW4wB9OM_4) **

“Are you sure _?_ ” Yachi calls from where she is _still_  hiding in her room.

“ _Yes,_ ” Shouyou sighs. “We _promise_  we won’t laugh at whatever you’re wearing!”

Tobio would smile at his boyfriend’s obvious impatience, but he’s equally tired of waiting for their girlfriend to come out. They’re already _very_  late.

Thankfully, Yachi relents. “Okay...”

She emerges from the corner, and Tobio can’t stop the gasp that escapes his lips.

Yachi is absolutely _gorgeous_  in the little dress she wears. The fit is tight, hugging her every curve, beautiful legs exposed from mid-thigh down. She wears a pair of shiny black heels, but Tobio barely notices it because he can’t stop staring at the cut of the fabric, the exposure of her shoulders.

“ _Wow..._ ” he breathes, reverent, and Yachi’s blush turns her face as red as the dress she has on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On _Bad Boy_ : Directly inspired by [this art](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7c77d07d49963a5faa522b759f5016d2/tumblr_inline_nl4geny0Km1sowkh7.png) and [comic extra](http://nagittos.tumblr.com/post/113464240792/haikyuu-side-story-translations).  
> On _Halo_ : Directly inspired by [this art](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a5/bb/98/a5bb988b80a6935b5fde0a77ef5dd176.jpg).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I’m looking for a committed beta for this month-long project. If you’re interested, please let me know c:~~
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic](https://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com/tagged/karasuno-music-shuffle)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dumb Dumb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545232) by [jercydee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee)




End file.
